


Someone Help Me

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Abusive Anxeit [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, Swearing, but I put markers, non-con in the second chapter, self deprecation, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Takes place before I'm Sorry, providing backstory into Virgil's previous abusive relationship before he got together with Patton.





	1. The Mug

Oh god, Dee was going to be so fucking mad when he got home. Virgil stared down at the remains of the now broken mug - Dee’s  _favorite_ mug - on the tiles of the kitchen floor, shaking from head to foot. Virgil had thought he’d be a good boyfriend - _For once. God, he was so useless. Can’t do anything right, why does he bother trying?_ \- and clean the kitchen while Dee was at work. It had been getting pretty messy, with dishes piling up and the stove and counters a mess from countless meals prepared and uncleaned. He had moved any and all dishes into organized stacks on the counter beside the sink and gone to work scrubbing down the other counters, the table, and the stove. He had even gone through the fridge and pulled out any leftovers that should be thrown out, then added the emptied containers to his pile. 

He’d gotten through nearly all of the dishes, deciding to wash them by hand rather than in the dishwasher because of the sheer volume of the mess, and was almost proud of himself. He’d looked over at the cleaned dishes laid out on a towel on the counter drying as he reached into the suds-filled sink for another plate and washed that off to join the others. That’s when it happened. He had set the plate on the towel, reaching into the sink again and moving his hand around. He thought maybe he had finally finished the dishes until his hand bumped smooth ceramic and he pulled out a black mug with a yellow snake on it; Dee’s favorite, the one he used nearly every day. Virgil grabbed the dishrag he’d been using only to realize that by this point it was practically as dirty as the remaining sink water, so he moved across the kitchen to get a new one, carrying the mug with him.

He’d grabbed the new rag, turning to head back to the sink, when the mug slipped from his grip and shattered at his feet. At first, he just stood there in shocked silence, staring at the remains of the mug. He couldn’t even feel the small cuts some shards had left on his bare feet. Then the panic set in. His breathing picked up and his hands started to shake, the tremors quickly spreading through his body. He looked at the clock on the stove; Dee would be home any minute now and Virgil had just broken his favorite mug. Fuck. Oh, _fuck_. 

And that’s where he was now, trembling, trying hard to breathe, his eyes blurring with tears as blood beaded on the surface of his feet and his mind raced a hundred miles a minute. His legs, too weak from the lack of oxygen and his shaking, give out and he’s sitting on his knees in the middle of the mess, tears slipping as he lets out small gasps in an attempt to breathe properly. Virgil can vaguely hear the front door unlocking and opening, Dee tossing his keys in the small bowl they keep on the table by the door. He can hear Dee saying something, but it’s hard to understand him when Virgil’s heart is so loud in his ears. Can Dee hear it too? Will he be angry with how noisy Virgil is being?

Footsteps stop at the entrance to the kitchen as Dee takes in the sight before him. The almost-spotless kitchen, the dishes drying on the counter, the black ceramic shards scattered across the floor, and Virgil in the middle of it all, shaking uncontrollably, tears dripping down his cheeks and blood smearing on the tile behind him. Dee opens his mouth, expression confused and a little annoyed, when something catches his eye. One shard had skittered clear across the room, barely six inches from Dee’s left boot. He closed his mouth, jaw tight as he noticed the head of a yellow snake. 

“Anxiety.” 

Virgil flinched, whimpering and hugging himself, hunching his shoulders in an effort to become smaller. Dee stepped over the shard and made his way over to the other, stopping just beyond Virgil’s limited range of sight, with his head ducked down and staring at his hands. “Look at me.” The tone sounded... Almost caring. Virgil looked up. Maybe Dee understood that it was a mistake? Maybe he wasn’t in trouble? He wouldn’t be yelled at? “Did you break my mug, Virgil?” Virgil hiccuped softly and nodded, “B-but it was a m-mistake. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-” 

“Why on Earth were you cleaning the dishes without asking my permission first?”

Virgil knew that tone. That was a tone that warned ‘you better have a  _very_ good reason, or I'll make you regret it.’ He swallowed, shuddering and hugging himself tighter. “I-I thought, since y-you work all day and I’m always- always home, I could clean the k-kitchen for you-”

“Clean the kitchen? Does this shit look clean to you!” Dee kicks the handle of the broken mug, and Virgil flinches as it bangs against the dishwasher. “I-I’m sorry, D-Dee-” 

“Stop fucking stuttering! If you can’t talk without stuttering don’t bother talking at all!” Virgil clamps his mouth shut, body tense from trying to suppress his shaking as more tears drip down his face at a steady pace, his breaths weak and shaky. Dee grabs Virgil by his upper arm and yanks him up to his feet, ignoring Virgil’s small pained yelp as he drags him out of the kitchen, not caring as Virgil steps on shards along the way, cutting his feet even more. That is, until he sees the blood on the carpet.

“And now you’re fucking making a mess of the carpet! Jesus christ, you can’t do anything right! Sit the fuck down!” Dee practically throws Virgil at the couch and stomps off. Virgil is terrified; Dee could be doing anything right now. He had once gone off to get the first aid kit when Virgil had scraped his knee tripping in the driveway, but Virgil knew by now that any injuries that were his fault weren’t going to be treated. So that had to mean Dee was getting something to punish Virgil. He knows he’s hyperventilating, knows this will just make Dee more angry, but he  _can’t calm down why did he do this he should have just stayed in his room_ \- Dee comes back a moment later with a wet washcloth from the bathroom and silently starts cleaning Virgil’s feet. It hurts, Dee isn’t being gentle in the slightest, even going so far as to scrub at the blood that keeps reforming along the cuts until the skin is red and he seems to have stopped bleeding out of sheer fright. 

Dee stands, practically glaring down at Virgil. “Get yourself together and clean up that mess, moron.” He turns away and heads down the hall. Virgil isn’t sure if he wants to fall apart or cry in relief that at least Dee is leaving him alone this time, but his body decides for him as he shakily gets up, more tears (god, so much crying, man up already) pouring down his cheeks as he grabs the broom and dust pan and gets to work cleaning the kitchen. A moment later, Dee’s voice calls down the hall, “And don’t think you’re getting away unpunished, Virgil. You better not take your sweet ass time or I’ll double your punishment.” Virgil feels his stomach drop to his feet as he hurriedly sweeps up the shards.


	2. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered why Virgil sees the darker side of Disney?  
> Why he doesn't like Roman singing so much?  
> Why he wears such heavy and layered clothing, even in the middle of summer in Florida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil does know the others in this series, but as of this point in time, he really only knows Patton. All will be addressed in future chapters/series parts

Things had been going pretty good lately; Virgil’s feet had healed nicely and he made sure to always ask for permission before doing anything Dee hadn’t already approved. He had also made sure to be as careful as possible to not trip, stutter, cry, or mess up whatever task he was doing so that he didn’t anger Dee. It’s been three blissful weeks of peace, and Dee seemed to be in a good enough mood. Right now, Virgil was settled on the couch while Dee stood in front of the TV, trying to choose between two movies. When he was in a particularly good mood, and Virgil hadn’t done anything wrong, they sometimes had movie nights.

It’d been a while since they had one, which made this one even more special, at least to Virgil. He smiles at Dee as the other puts in the movie he’s chosen and sits down beside Virgil, allowing the other to cuddle up to his side as the ads finally end and the movie starts. Virgil smiles as the opening scenes to Beauty and the Beast start. He loves this movie. Virgil quietly hums along to the songs, just barely loud enough for him to hear; he knows Dee hates it when he distracts from the movie with his humming or singing. 

As Gaston started coming on to Belle, Virgil felt Dee shift and start kissing at his shoulder. Virgil was only wearing a tank-top and boxers, so Dee was kissing bare skin, his lips lingering. Virgil tried to ignore him; after all, back in high school, Dee did this sort of sappy romantic thing all the time, but it didn’t escalate. Belle ran home to check on her father, and Dee’s kisses move from Virgil’s shoulder to his neck. Virgil hums softly and tilts his head a little bit. This was.... okay. So what if his heart was fluttering in an uncomfortable way? So what if the thought of doing anything more made his anxiety rear it’s head? He knew Dee would stop, he always stopped.

Dee’s kisses start being broken up by the occasional teasing nip, and Virgil purses his lips. Dee’s never done this before, it was new, and if Virgil was being honest it made him uncomfortable. Philip runs off just as Dee’s nips become less playful, making Virgil gasp softly and squirm a little. He wants to tell Dee to stop, but he’s afraid of what will happen. What if he makes Dee mad? What if Dee leaves him? He lets out a little whimper that Dee must mistake for pleasure, because he starts sucking a mark into Virgil’s neck. 

“D-Dee-” He pulls away just enough to mutter venomously, “What have I said about the fucking stuttering?” Before going back to sucking on Virgil’s neck. One of Dee’s hands settles on his thigh, and Virgil is finding it increasingly hard to focus on the movie. Belle is singing about wanting adventure as Dee’s hand moves further up his thigh, his pinky teasingly brushing against his crotch, and Virgil stiffens. 

“Dee, I don’t...” Dee pulls away to give Virgil a Look. “Are you saying you don’t love me, Virgil? That you don’t think I’m attractive?” Virgil pales. “N-...No, I didn’t mean that...” 

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem.” He cups Virgil’s chin with his free hand and kisses him deeply. 

**~if you’re triggered by non-con, skip this part~**

Virgil almost doesn’t kiss back, but Dee growls softly into the kiss and Virgil is scared, so he kisses back timidly. Dee’s growl turns into a hum as he forces his tongue past Virgil’s lips to deepen the kiss. Virgil feels like he might throw up when Dee starts to palm him through his boxers, but he knows if he does that Dee will punish him. He tries to focus on listening to the movie as Dee slowly maneuvers them so that Virgil is leaning back against the arm of the couch and Dee is between his spread thighs. He runs his hands along Virgil's sides, gripping his hips lightly as he sucks more marks into Virgil's neck and along the hem of Virgil's tank-top. Dee starts to take Virgil’s clothes off and Virgil's vaguely aware that he’s shaking. Dee sighs exasperatedly and pulls back just enough to give Virgil a disapproving look. “Stop that.” 

Virgil tries to stop, his body tensing in an effort to stop the trembling, and Dee goes back to what he was doing, trailing burning hands and harsh kisses down his chest. Virgil focuses on his breathing and listening to the movie as he feels Dee reach a hand between Virgil's thighs and tease his entrance. He presses a finger in with no warning, and Virgil winces, biting back a hiss. It wasn't just uncomfortable, it hurt. He wanted it to stop, he wanted Dee to stop. Why wouldn't he stop? Dee adds another finger, moving them around a little more. Virgil gasps and bites his lip and Dee chuckles, making Virgil’s face burn red. Virgil continues to whimper and squirm, hoping Dee will stop. When Dee finally removes his fingers Virgil sighs in relief. 

Only for Dee to thrust roughly into Virgil's entrance, completely dry. 

Virgil’s mouth opens in a wide ‘O’, face contorted in pain, but he doesn’t dare make a sound. It hurts so bad. Dee doesn’t even give him a chance to get used to it before he starts moving, and Virgil once again finds himself trying to distract himself with the movie. That is, until he realizes Dee’s moving to Be Our Guest, and now he just wants to throw up again. He manages to somehow zone out, block out what’s happening, remove his consciousness from the situation. It lasts for a good bit until Dee hits something inside of him that has Virgil rocking back into his thrust, gasping loudly and arching his back off the couch. Dee smirks and starts hitting that spot on every thrust.

This gives Virgil no reprieve, no break. He feels every movement, every jolt, and he’s filled with embarrassment when he moans brokenly. When Dee reaches down and starts stroking the erection Virgil didn’t know he had, Virgil feels red hot shame in his gut. His eyes are blurry with tears that slip out when he turns his head to the side, eyes gazing unseeing at the TV while the Beast saves Belle from the wolves and Dee’s thrusts become more aggressive. 

Just when Virgil thinks this will never end, that Dee will kill him this way, that his last moments will just be pain and fear and shame, Dee stills. Virgil is filled with sickening warmth, and then Dee pulls out. He fixes his clothes before walking off to his room. 

**~It’s over now, lovelies~**

Virgil should have known better. Dee hates Beauty and the Beast. 

Virgil dries his eyes, half-watching the movie. The Beast gifts his library to Belle, and Virgil feels a lump in his throat. Life isn’t that convenient, or wonderful, or pleasant. Virgil slowly sits up, his body protesting, and heads to the bathroom, the movie still playing in the background as he cleans himself. He goes back to the living room, ending the movie just as Belle is changing her mind about the Beast and puts on Black Cauldron instead. He falls asleep to pigs seeing the future, and his phone vibrating on the floor as a text comes in.


	3. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally trusts his best friend enough to tell him what's going on, and Patton has never realized how much Virgil was hurting.

Virgil sat across from Patton at a small table in the dimmest corner of the coffee shop. Patton could tell the moment he saw Virgil that something was wrong, so he didn’t hesitate to let the other choose where to sit. Anything to help him feel more at ease. Patton taps the side of his cup with his index finger, a worried frown on his face as he observes Virgil, who hasn’t once looked him in the face since they met up almost half an hour ago. His hair is mussed, he looks even paler than usual, and if Patton didn't know better he'd say the bags under his eyes were worse than the days where Virgil stayed up all night stressing over AP Lit tests. “Is everything okay, kiddo?”

Virgil huffs lightly, using the stirring stick to give himself a distraction. “You’re only a few months older than me.” Patton shrugs and Virgil sighs softly. “Everything’s fine, Pat. I’m just tired.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; ever since... That Day, Virgil hasn’t had a full night’s sleep. It’s been almost a week, and it was wearing on him. Patton hums in thought and takes a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing happily. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You and Dee must be keeping busy.” He jokes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Virgil hunches in on himself, drawing his hands into his lap and looking at his knees, face burning red with shame. Patton frowns. “Virgil?” 

“It- it’s fine, Pat. Everything’s fine. Dee and I are fine.” Patton doesn’t look like he believes him. “Well... You’d tell me if you weren’t, right?” Virgil nods. He won’t tell Patton about this; he doesn’t want to worry him. However, that doesn’t mean he can’t make his friend feel better. “Of course, Patton.” Patton nods and grins, launching into a story about his and Logan’s latest escapades. Virgil tries to forget about what’s waiting for him back home and forces a smile for his best friend. 

* * *

 

Virgil’s hands shake as he tries to dial the phone. The screen is a white blur behind his tears, and he’s trying his hardest to muffle his sobs behind his hand in case Dee were to come home and notice. He hits the green call button and jams the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. 

“Hello?”

“P-Pat...”

There’s a murmur and then Patton’s voice comes out clearer. “Virgil? What’s wrong, kiddo? Are you okay?” Virgil sobs, his whole body trembling now, gripping his hoodie tightly. “I-I-” His crying is making it hard to take a deep breath. “Virgil, listen to me. You need to breathe, okay? Can you do that? Just like I showed you. In for one... two... three... four... Good. Now hold for one... two... three... four... five...” Virgil lets out his breath in a quick gust, sobbing. “I-I’m sorry-” 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. Let’s just try again, okay? In for one... two... three... four. Now hold for one... two... three... four... five... six... seven. Great, now let it out. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight. You’re doing amazing. Let’s do it a couple more times, alright?” Virgil nods even though he knows Patton can’t see, and they repeat the process until Virgil’s stopped crying and is breathing calmly. “Now, what’s the matter? Why were you so upset?” Virgil takes a deep breath. “It- it’s nothing. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Patton makes a displeased sound on the other end and for a moment a spike of fear shoots through Virgil before he reminds himself  _this isn’t Dee_. “Virge, kiddo, ‘nothing’ doesn’t make you upset. Please talk to me.” Virgil looks at the door to his and Dee’s shared room. Really, it was Dee’s room, but Dee didn’t want Virgil sleeping in his own room unless he was being punished. 

“I... had a nightmare.” Virgil can practically feel the sympathy through the phone. “What about?” Virgil bites his lip. Should he really tell Patton? What if he laughs at him? Tells him he’s overreacting? It’s been a month and a half, and  _it_ happened two more times since he had coffee with Pat, and the nightmares are just getting worse. “Virgil?”

“Sorry, Pat... I... It was about... Dee... fucking.. me...” There’s silence on the other end, and Virgil feels cold. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Oh god, now Patton was going to tell Dee, and Dee would be mad, and-

“Virge, you know Dee loves you, he would never...” Patton can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence, and Virgil laughs brokenly. _If only he knew_. “Virge? Virgil..... Oh god,  _Virgil_ , I... Where are you?” Virgil hugs his knees to his chest, the phone between his shoulder and ear as he stares into the lifeless eyes of his reflection. “Our place.”

“I’m coming to get you right now, okay kiddo? Just wait there. Do we need to go to the police? We probably do, shit... Or a hospital?... Is that even-? Lo, where are the  _keys_?” Virgil’s heart jumps. 

“No, no, Pat, stop, please. It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“You- you’re not  _fine_ if he- he- and you- you’re just- Logan I swear to god why are the keys in the fridge???” There’s more murmuring and what Virgil assumes is the fridge door opening and closing. Virgil is shivering like he’s cold, watching himself start to crumble in the mirror. “Patton, please, Dee’s going to be back from the store soon, you can’t-” 

“Like hell I can’t! I can’t believe he- and I- we-” Virgil whimpers as Patton’s volume increases. “Sorry, Virge, I’m just...  _God_ , what a  _monster_! And we  _trusted_ him.” Virgil gets off the bed and sits on the desk. “He’s still the same Dee. Nothing’s changed, it’s okay.” 

“Virgil-”

“Really, Patton. Please. Please don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

That makes him go quiet, and it’s a moment before Virgil hears a sigh and what sounds like Patton throwing himself onto the couch. “....Fine. Let it be known I don’t like this- but, I trust you. If anything else happens - and I mean  _anything_ \- you call me, and we’re getting you out of there, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“Okay. Love you, kiddo.”

Virgil smirks. “Love you too, _dad_.”

* * *

He’s banging on the door, he’s  _furious_ , and Virgil can’t even remember how this happened. He can’t breathe; he’s so light-headed that he can’t think, can’t concentrate, all he knows is Dee is screaming angrily and pounding on Virgil’s locked door and Virgil is going to die if he gets in and he is  _so scared_. Dee kicks the door and shouts something and Virgil curls into himself, hugging his knees and tucking his face against them, making his sweats damp with his tears. He’s shaking - always shaking, maybe he’s cold - and praying that Dee will just drop it and leave him be. He pulls on the sleeves of his shirt, pulling them over his hands, and bites his thumb hard as Dee swears loudly and punches the wall next to the door. Virgil’s heart is beating so fast and hard he feels like it may stop or burst at any moment.

Without thinking, he grabs his phone and brings up Patton’s number. Can’t call him, have to text. 

**pAt**

**helop**

He doesn’t bother fixing it - how can he, with how bad he’s shaking? - before he sends it. The reply is almost instant.

**_Virgil? Where are you? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What’s going on?_ **

Virgil whimpers when Dee rams into the door. 

**Dee**

He can’t bring himself to type any more. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s hard to type, or if he’s scared to type it, but either way he sends the text and that one word seems to be enough.

**_On my way. Are you somewhere safe? Where are you?_ **

**my rooM**

**hurRy**

**pls**

**_Logan is driving as fast as he can, we’ll be there soon, I promise. Don’t move. Get under your bed or lock yourself in the closet, okay?_ **

**ok**

Virgil scrambles on his hands and knees into his closet and locks it, curling up as far back as he can go, pressed into the corner and covering his ears while clutching his phone. After what feels like an eternity, the banging finally stops and there are voices outside of his room. He can clearly make out Dee’s angry and annoyed voice, but the other (others? Is there more than one?) is too quiet to make out. Is Patton finally here? The door handle to his room rattles and finally opens, and Virgil’s breathing stops. He doesn’t dare make a single sound as footsteps make their way into his room and stop somewhere in the middle before making their way over to the closet. The person knocks on the door and Virgil shrieks, curling up tighter and pressing painfully into the wall. There’s a voice, but Virgil can’t understand what it’s saying and he’s yelling at it to just  _please go away leave me alone I’m sorry_. The door handle rattles and a moment later the door opens, and Virgil swears he’s dying. His heart is beating so fast and he can’t breathe and- 

And there are hands on his shoulders, making him scream and thrash, fighting to get away, to make them stop, and they’re gone almost as soon as they’re there. Virgil grips at his hair painfully tight, his breathing shallow and ragged, and he can just barely hear a soothing sound. Is that a voice? He tries harder to hear. 

“-s okay. He’s gone, he won’t hurt you anymore. We’re here for you, kiddo. You’re safe. We won’t let anything happen to you. It’s okay.” 

The voice continues like this for a few more minutes until Virgil’s calmed down, but only slightly. At least now he can kind of get a decent breath. He doesn’t dare move, too afraid to look up and see Dee playing some sick joke on him before hurting him in a whole new way. He whimpers and draws further into himself. 

“Virgil, Dee has left the house. We informed him that-” A soft sound of impact, and a correction, “He will not be coming back any time soon. We want to take you somewhere safe, where he cannot hurt you. May we do that?” Virgil shakes his head. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to leave  _doesn’t want to be touched_ - “No one is touching you, and no one will touch you if you don’t want them to, okay? We just want to bring you over to our house. Like a slumber party.” The voice is still soft, but chipper. Virgil slowly, so slowly, like he's the Tin Man and he needs to oil his joints, looks up at Patton’s smiling face. They stare at each other for a moment, Patton warm and bright and concerned, and Virgil afraid and frail and an absolute mess. Virgil launches himself at Patton then, hugging him like if he lets go Patton will disappear, and Patton only hesitates for a moment before hugging back just as tight, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head making him feel safe. Virgil cries heavy, broken sobs, and it takes Patton a while to finally calm him down enough to where he’s comfortable to stand. 

“You’re going to live with us for a while, okay? Do you want to grab anything before we leave?” Patton leads him out of the closet, Logan already standing at the bedroom door, and Virgil walks around his room slowly, grabbing a couple of things like his charger and his hoodie before walking back over to Patton, gripping the other’s shirt like a child. Patton smiles at him and turns to Logan, following him to the front door and out to the car. 

Virgil doesn’t stop shaking until the door to Patton’s apartment has been locked behind him.

* * *

Patton hums happily as he cooks lunch for the three of them. The past two months have arguably been the best of his life, with his best friend now living under the same roof as him, safe and sound, and his other best friend visiting nearly every day (Logan won’t admit it, but Patton knows it’s because he’s worried about Virgil). Patton breaks up the ground beef with his spatula, humming Beauty and the Beast. It’s been on his mind a lot lately; maybe they could all watch it tonight? Patton hears a thud in the living room area and leaves the kitchen to check it out, his smile fading into a concerned frown at what he finds. 

Virgil is standing in front of the couch, one hand holding his phone and the other outstretched like he’d just been holding something. After taking a couple steps closer that something appears to have been a glass of water, which is now spilled onto the carpet. Virgil looks small and frail in the large black hoodie that he’s refused to take off since he moved in, and his face is pale. He looks terrified, and... sad? No, something more than that... Patton walks over to him, frown deepening when he notices how Virgil’s shaking and tears are forming in his eyes. Patton feels his heart ache and gently reaches out to touch Virgil’s shoulder, making him flinch back violently. 

“Oh, I’m-” Before he can even apologize, Virgil is doing it for him. “I-I’m sorry! I- I’ll clean it up! I promise! Sorry!” He rushes to pick up the glass, setting the phone on the couch and scurrying off to the kitchen. Patton wants to object, to reassure Virgil that he’s fine and Patton isn’t mad at him, but he pauses when he notices the phone. It’s open to a text conversation, and when Patton picks it up and sees ‘Dee <3′ at the top of the screen, he feels a molten rock drop into his stomach. He reads the latest message, sent by Dee about five minutes ago. Before that, it seems like their last conversation was almost three months before Virgil left. 

**It’s over. I can’t sit around forever and wait for you to come back; you’re just not worth it. You make a mess of everything, you can’t do anything right, and frankly I’m getting tired of all of your crying and shaking and stuttering like a goddamn infant. No one will ever love you like I did, and you decided to throw all of that away because you don’t want to have sex with me. If you didn’t love me back, you should have just said so. You’re a useless, pathetic excuse for a human and you’d be lucky if I ever took you back. Don’t bother replying, I’m blocking your number.**

Patton was angry. No, more than angry, he was  _outraged_. How dare Dee, a man he thought was kind and sweet and supportive, treat Virgil this way. Virgil didn’t deserve any of this. Patton turns around just as Virgil comes back with a dishtowel for the water, and he freezes when he sees Patton holding his phone. “I- I-” Patton notices that Virgil is still shaking, maybe even more now, and he realizes he has a rather uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He doesn’t like scowling; it’s scary! He relaxes his face, hiding his rage. “Oh, Virgil, I’m sorry, I should have asked before I-”

“N-no, it’s okay, you uh-... You can look through my messages, it’s fine. Dee used to do the same thing, it’s okay. Really.” Virgil hasn’t looked up from his feet the entire time he was talking, and he walked past Patton - careful not to accidentally brush against him - to start dabbing at the water soaking into the carpet. Patton wants to scream and cry and hug Virgil forever. This poor sweet innocent cinnamon roll didn’t deserve  _any of this_. Patton puts Virgil’s phone on the couch and sits next to it, watching Virgil with a frown. 

“No, Virgil... The phone is yours, and these are your private conversations. I don’t have the right to look at them without your permission, and I’m sorry I did.” Virgil pauses what he’s doing, but doesn’t look up. “...You’re apologizing to  _me_?” Patton smiles sadly. God, how had he not noticed how much his friend was changing, how much he was hurting? “Yes, kiddo. No one has the right to control you, or go through your things, or do anything with you or to you without your permission. You are so very special, and important. You deserve to be treated like it.” Virgil doesn’t respond, just going back to dabbing at the water. Patton sighs sadly and kneels next to him. “Let me do it. Why don’t you go tell Lo that lunch is ready?” 

“Are you sure? I-”

“Positive.”

Virgil hesitates for a moment before he nods, standing up and heading down the hallway. Patton pretends not to notice how he wipes at his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Y'all wanted the sequel where they make up, right? I'm so mean.


End file.
